deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is a superheroine from DC comics. She appears in the third episode of Death Battle, Rogue VS Wonder Woman, where she battled Rogue of Marvel's X-Men. Biography Diana was a member of a tribe of women named the Amazons, native to Paradise Island – a secluded island set in the middle of a vast ocean. After Captain Steve Trevor's plane crashes on the island, he is found alive but unconscious by Diana and a fellow Amazon. Diana has him nursed back to health and falls in love with him. A competition is held amongst all the Amazons by Diana's mother, the Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta, in order to determine who is the most worthy of all the women; Hippolyta charges the winner with the responsibility of delivering Captain Steve Trevor back to man's world and to fight for justice. Hippolyta forbids Diana from entering the competition, but she takes part nonetheless, wearing a mask to conceal her identity. She wins the competition and reveals herself, surprising Hippolyta, who ultimately gives in to Diana's wish to go to Man's World. She then safely returns Steve Trevor back to his home and is awarded a special dress made by her mother for her new role as Wonder Woman. Death Battle Info Master Combatant *Trained since childhood *Skilled at armed & unarmed combat *Prefers fists over blades *Best of the Amazons Powers from Demeter *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman durability (resists all but blades & bullets) *Magic Resistance *Enhanced Healing Factor Powers from Hermes *Flight up to Mach-5 speed *Superhuman reflexes (faster than Superman) *Superhuman speed (VP to hyper-sonic) Other Powers *Enhanced sight, smell, hearing, touch, & taste *Multi-Lingual *Increased wisdom *Superior Empathy *Animal rapport *'Other useless stuff' Lasso of Truth *Forged by Hephaestus *Unbreakable *Infinitely elastic *Forces the prisoners to tell the truth Boomerang Tiara *Returns after each use *Razor-sharp edges *Can cut through most substances Bracelets of Submission *Indestuctible *Formed from the Aegis of Zeus *Blocks blades, bullets, beams, & other attacks *Can discharge lightning One Minute Melee Wonder Woman fought Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII on an episode of One Minute Melee and lost. Gallery Wonder_Woman.jpeg|Wonder Woman as she appeared in the Justice League cartoon 320468-116953-wonder-woman.jpg Wonder-animated.jpg Wonder woman render by lysianthus-d8s7qxo.png Wonderwoman.jpg|Wonder Woman as seen in Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe Trivia *Wonder Woman was the first DC comics character on Death Battle, the next 9 being Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, & Bane; as well as the second Warner Bros character on Death Battle, first being Shang Tsung, the next 10 being Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow and The Flash. *She is also the first to fight against a Marvel comics character, followed by Batman (twice), Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday and Bane *She and her opponent are the second and third combatants to be female, the first being Samus Aran, and the last fourteen being Felicia, Taokaka, Rebecca Black, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Rainbow Dash, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Black Orchid, Yang Xiao Long and Tifa Lockhart, Amy Rose, and Ramona Flowers. *Wonder Woman is the fifth-oldest character on Death Battle, debuting after Captain America in 1941. *Wonder Woman's sprite originated from Sunsoft's 1995 fighting game, Justice League Task Force. *Wonder Woman is the only combatant who's flaws or weaknesses are never discussed in a pre-fight analysis. References * Wonder Woman on Wikipedia. * Wonder Woman on DC Database. Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Gods Category:Royal Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Flying combatants Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Light Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Knights/Warriors